


Plans Made

by twilight_shades



Series: Planning Strategies [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art museum, Dating, Ice Sculptures, Ice Skating, M/M, Pet Names, Rocket Sled, Science Exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Sequel to Plans Laid.  Dating, both cool and flashy.





	Plans Made

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Len is given to dramatics – a theatrical entrance, a demonstration of technique with a flourish, an artful pose, but he can be subtle when the moment calls for it. Barry, on the other hand, does not seems to be on speaking terms with subtlety. So, it’s not exactly a surprise when the first date he takes Len on is one at an ice skating rink, though Barry does get points for it being after hours with only them there. Len honestly wouldn’t mind staying in with Barry (Barry _vibrates_ ), but Barry had been all eager excitement, big hopeful eyes, and a rambling monologue about romance Len is pretty sure at least half of which was supposed to be internal. So, here they are.

Len’s a pretty good skater, having taken Lisa to rinks for fun and for lessons when she was younger and having played hockey up until there were too many questions about the bruises people saw on him in the locker room. Barry is an awful skater, at least at regular speed, but going super fast causes a lot of heat. For a few minutes, it’s fun to watch Barry slip and slide and fall, then Len thinks Barry’s going to break something. Barry may have super healing, but Len thinks broken bones will set a bad precedent. Len pulls Barry up from his umpteenth encounter with the ice and brings him in close, Barry’s back flush against Len’s front. Len’s sure that part of the problem is Barry thinking too much and like this he won’t think about what he’s doing so much as, well, Len. It works and they glide along. Barry’s shivering by the time they leave the ice, but he’s smiling, big and bright.

~~~

Len, of course, feels the need to go bigger when he plans a date. He calls a friend, Marie, who went into research, of all things. Barry’s puzzled, but willing to meet in his Flash get-up at the time and coordinates Len gives. Barry gets there late, but Len planned for that. Marie is excited. Barry doesn’t get it until he sees the rails.

“Did you bring me to see a rocket sled?” Barry squeaks, his voice high-pitched with his enthusiasm.

“No.”

“No?”

“I brought you to _race_ a rocket sled.”

“Seriously?”

Len nods.

Barry looks like he wants to jump on Len and just start kissing, but he obviously remembers he’s supposed to be The Flash and settles for smiling maniacally and giving dorky thumbs-up as everything is set up.

There are several runs and lots of whooshing. There’s also checking data which Barry seems almost as excited about.

Barry can’t stop talking about it later. Len finally has to find another way to occupy his mouth.

~~~

The next date doesn’t happen. Barry shows up on time, well, almost on time, but before they can even get out the door, there’s a huge boom. Barry hangs his head for second and then gives Len an apologetic glance. Len just waves him off. Barry smiles at him and hands over the package he brought before flashing away. Len opens the package and it’s his cold gun, or almost. It’s a little bit lighter and obviously new.

Len calls up Ramon.

“Hello,” Ramon answers.

“Ramon.”

“Little busy, Snart,” 

“I know. The Flash was just here and now I have a new cold gun.”

“Cold Gun 2: Even Colder,” Ramon intones.

“While I do appreciate the movie sequel introduction, it isn’t actually colder, is it?” Len asks. 

“No, but a lighter frame, slightly finer control, and a longer charge don’t really lend themselves to the announcer voice.”

“Cold Gun 2: Cold Control,” Len says.

“Not bad. Anyway, you must have really done some favor for Barry, _I_ really didn’t think you should have another one, but he begged and begged and promised me all kinds of things and finally wore me down.”

“He gave you the big puppy dog eyes and said please really nicely.”

“Maybe,” Ramon says grudgingly.

“What’s going on?”

“Crabs.”

“Didn’t ask about your personal life, Ramon.”

“Ha, ha, funny. Giant, robotic crabs.”

“The explosion?”

“One of them apparently caused a gas station fire and boom.”

“Thanks, Ramon.”

“Whoa, did Captain Cold just thank me? What a momen-“

Len hangs up.

Len ends up having to wade in because the giant, robotic crabs are destroying his city and his cold gun turns out to be even more effective against them than Barry’s speed.

~~~

The cold gun deserves something special in return. Len breaks into a few places to get records and files (City Hall, the police department, a records archive, etc.) and then one more place to get what he’s looking for.

They’ve just settled down to watch a Sharknado marathon when Len hands a small box to Barry. Barry smiles goofily at him and opens the box. He pulls out the watch in it.

“A watch? Is this your way of telling me something?” Barry asks, laughing.

“Just thought you would like this one.”

“You know my dad had one like this. My mom gave it to him,” Barry says wistfully, turning the watch over. “It was engraved with-“ Barry breathes in sharply and then sits there, just looking down at the watch.

“Barry?”

Barry looks up then and his eyes are wet. “I don’t even care where you got it. Thank you.” Barry sniffs and the tears just start running down his face. Barry doesn’t wipe at them or try to hide them.

Len did not think this through. He should’ve handed it over after the marathon, just before he left. Thanks to Lewis, he has such an uncomfortable mix of emotions when faced with tears, his own or someone else’s.

Barry wraps his arms around Len and hangs on.

Okay, that Len can handle. Holding onto Barry is pretty easy, after all.

“Do you want to hear about how they met?” Barry mumbles into Len’s shoulder.

Len’s not sure he does, their story doesn’t end well and it will seem worse to him if he knows more about them, but this isn’t about Len, so he says, “Sure.”

Barry tells him the story and then tells him other ones, eventually falling asleep on Len. Len gets him to bed and then leaves. Len really hopes Barry knows what they’re doing with this relationship thing because Len thinks he’s in too deep to make it out unscathed. He needs to talk to Mick and Lisa.

~~~

Len wakes up to what sounds like Lisa’s voice, which is odd because he’d spent the night at Barry’s. He blinks sleep away and gets out of bed. He looks around the room and rolls his eyes when he can’t find his clothes (Barry probably put them in the washer). He pulls on some of Barry’s clothes and heads for the door. He opens it quietly and, yes, that’s definitely Lisa’s voice. He doesn’t step out, just listens in.

“-talk about,” Lisa says archly.

“What’s that?” asks Barry.

“You see, my brother talked to me, and Mick, apparently, since Mick called to talk to me about it, a couple of days ago.”

“Okay?”

“He wants us to hold him back if you guys ever have a bad break-up- Oh, put away the eyes, he said _if_.”

Lisa’s fudging a little, Len had said _when_ (even if a little part of him tried to insist on if), but he _had_ said _if_ about it being bad. Barry strikes him as someone who doesn’t really do the angry-destruction-of-personal-property type break-up.

“Hold him back?” Barry asks, sounding confused.

“Lenny can be vicious when he’s sad and angry, you know that. He knows that. He wants us to keep him from hurting you. So, this must be serious,” Lisa says, all hints of playfulness leeched from her voice.

“Really? I thought, but I wasn’t sure, he’s so, uh, closed off sometimes, I mean, he’s done some things, but I thought that might just be how he is in a relationship, but you really think so?” Barry asks, tone hopeful.

“Wow, uh, yes, and so I’m here to ask, silly as it might sound, your intentions toward my brother. He’s my brother, but also so much more than that, he raised me and protected me and taught me, he’s done a lot for me and I won’t let you play with his feelings.”

Len is about ready to put this to a stop when Lisa mentions intentions, but then the rest of it makes him freeze.

“I’m going to marry him, if he lets me. I’m not allowed to ask again until four months and twenty-eight days from today.”

“What? Again? Four months and twenty-eight days from today?” Lisa asks, sounding completely bewildered.

“Well, I sort of, accidentally, sort of asked already. And he said that I wasn’t allowed to ask again until we’d been together for six months. But, we can talk about moving in together and getting a Fennec fox when we get to three and a half months. I’ve been looking at places, not, like, seriously, not yet, but yeah. I’ve also been thinking about the proposal. I’m on the fence about a public proposal. On the one hand, I think Len would like the theatricality of it and on the other hand, he might see it as something he needs to get me back for. For the ring, I keep going back and forth between white gold and platinum, but I was thinking about a small blue topaz or aquamarine in it.”

“Fennec fox?” Lisa asks, sounding a little dazed, a common reaction to Barry’s barrage of words.

“Your brother got caught on the same thing. Yes, you can have them as pets. Don’t even need a permit in this state.”

Len shakes his head, it seems that Barry didn’t take those stipulations as opportunities to fully consider (or reconsider) everything, but rather as delays Barry’d have to endure.

“Okay. Well, you seem really, uh, serious about your intentions, so I guess that answers my question.”

“Good.”

There’s some rustling and then Lisa sounds further away. “Lenny’s really strong, he’s had to be. For himself, for me, for Mick. He can take a lot, but he shouldn’t have to. He’s been hurt a lot and I don’t want him hurt again, so you’d better be good to him.”

“I will. I mean, probably not always because I make a lot of mistakes, but I will always try to be good to him and I will fix it if I’m ever not. I don’t want him hurt either.”

“Try not to let him hurt you either. Tell him when he messes up. He wants to be good to you too, but he may not always know how to be.”

“He’s been pretty good at it so far, really good, but, yeah. Thank you, Lisa.”

“Whatever.”

“Bye.”

The front door closes. Len stays in the bedroom for a while before going out and joining Barry. Barry just stares at Len when he gets to the kitchen.

“Problem?” Len asks as he gets a mug.

“What? No. You, um, you look good.”

Len looks down at himself and then looks back up with a smirk. “I look good wearing _your_ clothes?”

“You- I don’t- You look good in whatever you wear. Or when you don’t wear anything at all. But, yeah, I like you in my clothes.”

“Is that why you steal mine when I’m asleep?”

“I’m washing them.”

“I figured, since that’s what happened the last time. But I thought it was a one time thing.”

“Oh, did you not want me to?”

“It’s fine. Just wondering why.”

Barry looks down, mumbles, “Sooowdwannastayermore.”

“Didn’t quite catch that.”

Barry sighs. “So you would want to stay over more.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, I’ll stay over more.”

“Oh. Okay! You know, you could wear those to your place and wash them and keep them there and I could keep the clothes in the washer here. Or we could have drawers. You could have one here and I could have one there.”

“Always have to push, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Barry says matter-of-factly.

Len is surprised into a laugh and Barry looks delighted.

“Lisa was here,” Barry says abruptly.

Len blinks and looks at him in question, wondering why he’s bringing it up now.

“I wasn’t sure whether I should tell you. She might not have wanted you to know, but I didn’t want to not tell you.”

“Why was she here?” Len asks, curious about what Barry will say.

“She just wanted to make sure I wasn’t, like, playing with you.”

Interesting, essentially true, but it left out a lot of detail. Maybe Barry wasn’t completely hopeless. “But I like being played with,” Len says, letting his voice deepen.

Barry shudders a bit. “Not what I meant, but, um, yeah, I noticed. And I wish I could show you just how much I like playing with you. But I have to be out of here in, like, ten minutes.”

“Your loss.”

“Yes, it is,” Barry groans. He looks sullen as he gathers what he needs for the day.

Len studies him as he moves around the apartment and decides that he should say something. Barry probably knows, but it looks like he’s in it for the long haul (very much so), and he should know if he doesn’t. “I won’t tell you things.”

“What?” Barry asks absently.

“There are things I won’t tell you.” Len wouldn’t have told Barry if Iris had come to visit like that unless he absolutely had to and he certainly isn’t going to tell Barry about Len hearing the earlier conversation. “I keep secrets and I don’t always tell people things they should maybe know.”

Barry is looking at him keenly, now. “I kind of figured that.”

“I don’t expect you to tell me everything, though I will probably try to figure out any secrets I think you have.”

“Wow. That’s, wow. You’re being really honest right now, aren’t you? Why?”

Len smiles, proud of Barry’s suspicion. “Just thought you should know.”

Barry peers at him warily. “Okay.”

“You’re going to be wondering about it all day, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Barry says, resigned.

“No ulterior motives here.”

“Ha!”

“Believe what you want.”

Barry grabs his keys and then flashes over and kisses him, but before Len take it deeper, Barry flashes away to the front door. “I’ll call you later, you can decide when you’re letting me take you out again.”

Len gives a one-shouldered shrug. Since the last aborted date, he’s successfully argued for staying in.

Barry’s almost out the door when he says, “Wait. Were you trying to warn me? Trying to keep me from being hurt?”

“Maybe it’s just ammunition for future arguments.”

Barry smiles wide and says, “Liar,” as he walks out and his voice is so fond that it sounds like a pet name. He closes the door behind him.

~~~

Barry takes him to an art museum. Len wonders if it’s a test of some sort. He’s pretty sure it’s not when they get to the room where they tend to feature more experimental artists and the display is labeled ‘Frozen Art’. There’s multimedia art in the room. Mosiacs made up of different pieces of things and videos of them being created by the artist dipping things in liquid nitrogen and then smashing them and using the pieces. For the most part, the technique is more interesting than the results, but there are a couple of piece that Len likes. He’s mostly just amused by the whole thing. Barry’s pretty clearly pleased with himself, having hit on something that Len wasn’t expecting and found interesting.

~~~

Len takes his time setting up their next date, this mostly has to do with the timing, though he really does like staying in. It’s a bit of a drive, but there are ways to pass the time pleasurably. Barry looks inquiringly at Len when he sees the tents. His eyes go wide when he sees it’s a science exhibition. A lot of the stuff is meant for kids and Barry has had access to a lot of equipment, but he still has fun playing with the giant magnets, the water mazes, the huge Newton’s cradle, the jumping fountains, and other activities. Len has to pull him away from the electrostatic generator, though, when it seems to want to start arcing in Barry’s direction. Len likes a lot of the physics demonstrations himself, but has a hard time looking away from the unadulterated joy on Barry’s face during some of them. Len buys a bunch of overpriced gadgets for Barry as souvenirs – a gyroscope, a trebuchet kit, a liquid motion timer toy, a balancing toy, and a pinart impression board. Barry’s smile is soft as he watches the colored drops move in the liquid motion toy as Len drives them back. Len thinks there is maybe a similar one on his face as he watches Barry out of the corner of his eye, maybe.

~~~

Len can’t help but laugh when he realizes that Barry’s brought them to an ice sculpting class. A chainsaw ice sculpting class. Barry looks like he can’t decide whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Len smirks at him. Barry shrugs. They all get goggles, which makes Len smirk even more. After several demonstrations and a chainsaw safety tutorial, the instructors ask for volunteers. Len puts his hand up, to Barry’s apparent surprise. Len gets a small chainsaw and a chunk of ice. The chainsaw is not as powerful as he’s used to, but it’s fine. He starts to carve. He’s concentrating, but he can feel the mood of the crowd shift from attention to interest when it becomes evident he knows what he’s doing. He makes quick work of carving a lightning bolt out of the ice. The instructors praise his work. Barry’s eyes are shining with admiration when Len gets back over to him. Everyone gets a turn, the instructors guiding and offering gentle corrections on technique. Len can’t actually identify what Barry tries to carve. Barry calls it abstract. Near the end of the class, the instructors ask if Len wants another shot. Barry is all enthusiastic encouragement. Len agrees and the instructors give him a more powerful chainsaw and a bigger block of ice. Len quickly carves out a faceted surface on a stand. Barry’s expression of exasperated amusement says he recognizes the Kahndaq Dynasty diamond. Barry takes way too many pictures of it on his phone, though.

~~~

Len knows what day it is, he’s got very good time sense, but even if he didn’t, Barry’s barely contained anticipation would certainly clue him in. Barry’s practically vibrating, nope, he’s actually vibrating and the couch they’re on is starting to move.

“Barry.”

“What? Oh. Sorry.” Barry stops and takes a deep breath. “Want to move in together?”

Len blinks at the abrupt question.

“Wait. Crap. I didn’t mean to ask like that. I had this whole speech about you and me and living together and I had, like, possible places we could move to. And I have lists, pros and cons, though I wasn’t going to show you the cons unless you asked. There’s also research. I also talked to Joe, and wow, that sucked, and Iris and Cisco. I even talked to Oliver, who was surprisingly non-murderous about it. So they all know and… accept it, sort of. Plus, I talked to Lisa and Mick. And I’m not sure why, but, uh, Sara, Ray, and Jax were vaguely threatening about me not hurting you, though Sara and Jax were a little embarrassed about it. I hadn’t actually planned to talk to them, but they were near when I went to talk to Mick, so. Anyway, my speech-“

“Barry.”

“Oh, come on, you said we could talk about it and I should get a chance to convince you. You-“

“Alright.”

“Okay, so living together is-“

“Barry.”

“What?”

“Alright, let’s move in together.”

“Really? Like, really really? You’re not teasing?”

“I do like to tease, especially lightning-quick menaces in red, but, no, I’m not teasing.”

“Yay!” Barry exclaims as he grabs Len in a hug.

“Did you actually say _yay_?

“I did. I will do a whole cheer for you later,” Barry says and kisses him. Then he pulls back and asks, “Can I?” as his eyes dart between Len and the hall leading to the bedroom.

Len says, “Okay, but there had better not be any-“

Barry flashes them into the bedroom, out of their clothes, and into the bed.

“-friction burn.”

“I was careful,” Barry protests.

Len looks over at shoe on top of the lamp and then back at Barry.

“Mostly,” Barry says a little sheepishly as he gets the shoe down off the lamp and put on the floor. Barry looks Len up and down. “Where should I start?” he asks quietly, probably talking to himself.

“At the beginning,” Len says sarcastically.

Barry perks up at that and grabs Len’s right hand and then gives him a wicked smile before he starts to lick. Barry then proceeds to lick and suck and touch and vibrate until Len’s both exhausted and sated, then Len talks (and watches) Barry through four orgasms in about ten minutes which pretty well exhausts and sates him. Barry cuddles up to Len and Len starts to drift off to sleep.

“So…” Barry says.

“So?”

“About that Fennec fox.”

“If you stop talking right now, we can look into it tomorrow.”

There’s a suspiciously loaded silence from Barry, like he’s trying very hard not to say anything.

Len sighs. “Go ahead and say it.”

“Yay!”

~~~

Len can move pretty fast once something’s decided. So within a month they’re installed in a converted warehouse (Barry was perfectly happy to move wherever as long as it was the both of them, but when Len showed Barry the place just by it that he could access the storm drains for a concealed route almost all the way to both STAR Labs and CCPD, Barry was ecstatic). Finding a Fennec fox to bring home is relatively easy (Ray knows someone, because of course he does). They have all the food and accessories and the tiny orange fox is exploring their place, now all they need is a name.

“Jack,” Len says.

“Jack?”

“His second name could be Inthe.”

Barry’s brow furrows in confusion. “Jack Inthe? Oh. My. God. Jack in the fox. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s your suggestion, then?”

“Fantastic.”

“Fantastic Mr. Fox? No.”

“You read that, too?”

“Yes, but I’m not calling him Fantastic.”

“I guess it would be a little weird.”

“Fire.”

“Fire? Why fire? For, like, Mick or something? Oh, foxfire.” Barry actually considers it for a minute. “I kind of like it, but it’s probably not the best idea for a name you might have to call out loudly.”

Len thinks about that for a moment and then about Mick being there and nods. “Glove?”

“No, and not Tail, either.”

“Trot?”

Barry laughs. “Tod,” Barry suggests.

“No, you do remember how depressing that movie gets, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Sly?”

“Might as well call him Reynard or Zorro.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with either of those, but alright. How about Loxy?”

“Isn’t that just asking for trouble, Barry? Do you want the sky to fall?” Len asks. It does give him an idea, though. “What about Locksley?”

“Locksley? Like Robin Hood, Robin of Locksley?” Barry grins. “I like it.”

“Locksley it is.”

Barry starts giggling.

“What?”

“We have a fox named after someone famous for being a vigilante and a thief.”

“Very us.”

“Us, yeah, us,” Barry says with a huge smile.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
